


Destined forever (to be with you)

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: It was supposed to be joke.Kyungsoo had never imagined that Chanyeol will agree to it.They both were watching a random movie when Kyungsoo spoke out of the blue"Chanyeol we should kiss ""Okay"And now they were kissing.





	Destined forever (to be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I love fanfics based on best friends kissing and doing stuffs so here I am ;). I changed it to a one shot. Initially it was a chaptered fic. All of the comments which got deleted im really sorry for that I never wanted it to happen. All of it meant a lot to me. If possible comment again. And I'm really very sorry. I feel bad myself. I'm really guilty. I love you all. Thanx for reading it.

It was supposed to be joke.

Kyungsoo had never imagined that Chanyeol will agree to it.

They both were watching a random movie when Kyungsoo spoke out of the blue 

"Chanyeol we should kiss "

"Okay" 

And now they were kissing.

 

Chanyeol's hand were on his waist now ,clinging onto him,flesh What on flesh.He brushed his lips against his,slowly,breathing in his mouth.Then, he traced  the soft outline of his jaw with his mouth.He was completely consumed in him .His hair ,his taste,his smell,everything was addicting and he felt intoxicated.Chanyeol  traced a line of kisses down his neck,onto his collarbone.

Kyungsoo ran his hands through his already ruffled hair,and threw his head against the couch.With eyes half closed,he let his hands roam through his own body,as their breaths fastened .He could feel his own heart and,pounding violently against his chest.

 

The hand previously on his nape is now cradling his Cheek and the way Chanyeol looks at him is too intimate for his liking. 

 

"You look mortified man as if it was the first time you kissed "Chanyeol moves back maintaining a safe distance from Kyungsoo.

"What was that ? " Kyungsoo finally manages when his mind has cleared a little.

"We kissed?"

"I know but why did you kiss me ?"Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows

"Hey now don't give me that. You  were the one that offered"

"It was supposed to be a joke yeol " he slaps Chanyeol's chest.

"You are my best friend .Thats gross" Kyungsoo whined.

"Hey it's okay friends kiss.I guess "Chanyeol gets up from the couch to have some water.

"On the lips ? I seriously doubt .I mean do you think Baekhyun and Jondae kiss like this "

"You never know ." 

(Kyungsoo cringes at that thought)

 

"Man we shouldn't have done this "  He takes away the bottle from Chanyeol's moth and gulps some water into his system.

"Chill I won't tell anyone " He winks before he disappears to his bedroom.

"You fucking bastard come here." Kyungsoo runs after him.

 

Unfortunately Kyungsoo can deny the fact that Chanyeol's lips tasted great.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn't thinkthinabout the kiss. That he ddidn' want to taste those lips again.Chanyeol's lips were soft and plump. And he tasted so good. He definitely wants to taste those lips again.

But Chanyeol was his best friend and this is wrong but it didn't feel wrong. In fact it felt so right. So good. As if their lips were made for each other. It perfectly fits. But Kyungsoo was not allowed to think that way.

It had been a week since the kiss incident took place. Kyungsoo had finally started getting over it but obviously he couldn't until that giant existed. 

It was a Sunday morning and Kyungsoo was reading a book when something caught his eyes rather someone caught his eyes. Obviously it had to be Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was walking up to him wearing a tank tank top and shorts only. His bed hair was still sticking out at all directions. He was rubbing eyes and we was looking Adorable.

 

"I'm so sleepy" Chanyeol settles his head on Kyungsoo's lap.

Kyungsoo involuntarily started ruffling his hair, when Chanyeol pulled him down and pecked his cheeks.

"I love this. I love you" he says.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what comes into him but he kisses Chanyeol square on his lips. Well maybe because Chanyeol was looking so adorable he couldn't resist?!

"What was that for?" Chanyeol asked out of curiosity.

 "Friends kiss right?"

And the next moment they are kissing again.

Kyungsoo doesn't need a vocal answer if everytime he asks Chanyeol a question he pulls Kyungsoo from his neck and kisses him hard.

Their rest of the morning passes them making out in the couch and Kyungsoo likes it this way.

 

-

 

 

 

 

A few times soon becomes all the time. Whenever they were alone, Kyungsoo moved forward and pressed a kiss on Chanyeol's shoulder. Whenever Kyungsoo was making them food, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and kissed him on the temple.

Sometimes when they were watching television, Kyungsoo would steal Chanyeol's attention away by climbing onto Chanyeol's lap, letting his legs wrap neatly in between other's thigh as he trailed kisses up a long pale neck.

 

Other times, Chanyeol would distract Kyungsoo in the middle of their composing sessions with a soft kiss on the forehead which turned into full fledged make out sessions.

 

 

"But this chorus sounds so wrong!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

"C'mere" he pulls Kyungsoo's chair forward and cups his cheeks.

"Soo" he whispers. "I really want to kiss you right now"

 

And that's it. All self-resistant and logical thinking are thrown out of the window and Kyungsoo crashes their lips together, his hands automatically going to Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo onto his lap, hands reaching down to cup his ass, slowly going upwards to reach up his shirt.

 

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo" they can hear baekhyun call and that's when they mive away from each other.

 

It had been a month and they had successfully hid their not so innocent actions from all their friends.

But how long they could was the real question.

 

 

Kyungsoo hyung are you and Chanyeol hyung dating" Sehun asked one day

Kyungsoo chocked on his food

"Hey hyung are you fine? Have some water" Sehun passed a glass of water as he rubbed Kyungsoo's back

"Y-yes I-m fine " Kyungsoo stuttered

" No -no why would we "

"Oh-okay"

"Why-why did you ask Sehun?"

"Oh that's because you guys are always together and whoever you are alone you guys lock your rooms and stay there for hours .i don't even know why.And this morning I guess you were playing footsie while having breakfast and I guess you hit my leg thinking I was Chanyeol Hyung .So I thought maybe you guys are dating "

"Hey .Its nothing like that .Seriously .Trust me. I swear to God " Kyungsoo almost trying to prove his point

" It's okay hyung I trust you .It feels you are telling this to yourself more than me .Qnd even if you guys were dating I would be happy .I mean it's shocking that you guys haven't start dating yet .Anyways I have to go on a date with Nini.Bye" and Sehun Leaves.

 

Kyungsoo really needs to stop being this obvious . He really needed to stop all this.

 

 

Chanyeol couldn't figure out what was up with Kyungsoo.He had been acting weirdly all week so far,and Chanyeol was determined to find out was wrong.It all Started on Tuesday ,when he didn't even say 'Hello' to him in the morning,completely blanked him until practice started,and walked off at the end of the day without much as a word.

It had been more than a week and Chanyeol was getting sick of it already.Had he done anything wron.Had he gone overboard with the kiss thing. But Kyungsoo seemed to like it too.But why was he only ignoring Chanyeol because he was pretty much normal with everyone except him?

 

But few days later, Chanyeol managed to corner him.Theres no getting past his chair when he's a bad mood .

"Why are you ignoring me." Chanyeol demanded,glaring at a fidgety Kyungsoo

"I-I dunno what you're talking yeol" Kyungsoo avoided his gaze,seeming to be looking for a way out .

"Don't call me yeol when you haven't spoken to me for over a week " Chanyeol retorted .

"To tell you the truth ,I've been working through a few things.i just need space .He muttered ,looking at his shoes.

"Are you breaking up with me or something." Chanyeol joked

"We were never together Chanyeol .Whats with this breaking up? Please don't give me that"

"Kyungsoo I was kidding.what has gotten into you " Chanyeol asked clutching his shoulders.

"Please don't touch me and I guess we need to stop all this kissing " Kyungsoo said freeing himself from Chanyeol's hold.

"Kyungsoo's "

"Just leave me alone will will you ? Kyungsoo stormed off ,leaving a confused Chanyeol staring after him.

 

 

Chanyeol has been in the practice room a lot more than he shoul be .His vocal trainer and choreographer has told him multiple times that if he doesn't rest when he supposed to,it's going to take a toll on his body and mind.His voice will tire out and his body will be too over worked to perform properly.But he doesn't really care.Chanyeol would do anything to keep him from having to be win the dorm with Kyungsoo alone.

It's been a month since they actually talked . Them ignoring each other has put a real tense atmosphere in the dorm ,causing everyone else who isn't apart of it to be on edge.The other band members have to be very careful not to bring up one to the other.

Their manager and other staff are suspicious that something is going on between the two,but Chanyeol insists that everything is okay.

 

"Chanyeol what's going on between you and Kyungsoo " Baekhyun asks one day

"It's nothing-"

"Chanyeol please,the last thing we need right now is the media taking this and turning it around .i want you to get along with him like nothing is wrong.

"It's not me,it's him,"

"I don't care who it is,anyway Suho Hyung is talking to him right now ."

Chanyeol looks to where he's pointing and Kyungsoo's looking at him too. Junmyeon 's whispering (yelling),his face is strained ,he looks pissed and Kyungsoo's lips is pouting.Baekhyun starts talking again but Chanyeol's not listening

 

"Are you listening ." Baekhyun asks.

"Uh yeah,act normal ,got it it." Chanyeol nods his head

Baekhyun gives him a look and walks away

 

After the practice they sit back down and Kyungsoo takes a seat next to Chanyeol. He still looks sad but Chanyeol pretends not to notice .

 

 

Kyungsoo had never expected  his plan would backfire him itself.He thought ignoring Chanyeol would be easy .He hashalwaysha done that. He knew that Chanyeol would come back to him anyways. And he did too but obviously He had to say all those bullshit.

 

He was sure Chanyeol could never ignore him for more than two days but maybe he took him for granted?

 

Today they had a overseas schedule. They had their concert in Dubai. It was two days after Suho and Baekhyun had explained to them about how they were being super obvious with their fight.

 

Like every time in the past one month Chanyeol avoided sitting beside Kyungsoo but their seats were parallel this time.

 

It already had been an hour to their flight and one of the air hostesses was being super clingy to Chanyeol. It was all fine until that girl literally threw a glass of juice on Chanyeol's shirt.

 

"I'm so sorry sir. Please let me wipe it for you." already trying to wipe his shirt.

"It's okay. I can do it" Chanyeol was feeling really awkward.

"No Sir. Please let me do it its my fault. Please come with me in the washroom. I can help you with Many things"

 

"Fucking Bitch" kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

Kyungsoo couldn't take all this anymore and got up and pulled him to the lavatory and locked the door. 

 

"What the hell Kyungsoo? Please leave" 

"You never told that fucking bitch to leave why me?" Kyungsoo demanded. 

"Excuse me. We're not you the one who told me to stay away from you?" 

"Okay  I agree and it was a mistake and now I'm here to make up for it" 

"And how are you you going to-" 

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol to a kiss. 

His lips kissed him with fervor, treating each lip with desire. His mouth eventually started to respond and move along with him. He grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, and when he moaned he entered. Soon their tongues were tasting each other carven, fighting for dominance. He kissed him so hard that it left a bruise. He trailed kisses down his neck and his collarbone making him moan as he found his weak spot. They were pressed against each other.

He trailed downwards kissing each inch of him as his hands worked around Kyungsoo's pink bud, pinching it hard.

Kyungsoo's hands treading through chanyeols raven black hair, urging him with his moans.

He kissed each bud and trailed down his stomach. By now both of their clothes were far gone. Chanyeol looked him for permission, Kyungsoo 's eyes dark in pleasure meeting his. He bit is lip and nodded, only to get his head thrown back once Chanyeol started to lap his tongue against his hard. He started licking, sucking, lapping in a sequence, trying out one after the other to see what shakes his knees and makes him louder.

Kyungsoo 's back was now against the wall, struggling to stand. Chanyeol used one finger to enter him and he felt his hands clutch his hair as he came hard.

Only once he recovered, he brought his face and kissed him. Chanyeol Jerked when he felt Kyungsoo'  s hand around his quivering cock.He pulled away from their kiss and blushed, if he could possibly blush any further.

"Can I?" he asked shyly  
"Can you what?" he teased

He pouted. Oh, it was so cute. "Can I give you a blowjob?" He said determinedly that he almost chocked at his bluntness. He gave him a bid and he smiled sweetly back at him.

Once his lips touched him down there, he almost came but he held himself back. He want to traumatize him. He licked him, around the head and under his shaft, and he moaned in pleasure "Oh, yes  he urged him

He started to bring him as far as he can in his mouth." Suck it "he commanded and he complied. He cannot take all in his mouth so he guided his hands to use them for the rest of his length. And, GOD, It was good.

 

" Chanyeol are you there " Baekhyun  knocked the door from the other side.

" Yes.. I'm fine."Trying hard not to moan. 

"And where is Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked hesitantly.

" He is also here..with me" Chanyeol says looking down at kyungsoo still sucking his cock.Looking beautiful as ever.

"Oh my God seriously. Oh know. Damn i disturbed you. You guys are doing it here  Oh no. I need to tell Jong Dae" and he leaves

 

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo from whatever he was doingdwith his cock and kisses him hard. Tasting himself in Kyungsoo's mouth in the process.

Chanyeol is the one who breaks the kiss. Kyungsoo couldn't disappoint Chanyeol again even if he was chocking or dying for air.

"You know what you are looking so hot i could fuck you right here but I won't why did you do all this it wasn't needed."

"I'm sorry Yeol"

"It's okay Soo" he pecks his lips. " And I guess we should get out.."

 

"Okay" Kyungsoo just about to leave when Chanyeol pulls his wrist. 

"Button up your Shirt first" pointing at his shirt  

 

"Yeah right i forgot" He buttons up pouting. 

"Oh my God you are so Cute soo. I LOVE YOU." Chanyeol pecks his squishy cheeks. 

"Let's go. We have a lot of explaining to do" They smile and leave hand in hand. 

 

 

Kyungsoo was pissed. Super pissed. He hated the make up noona for putting on make up on him. That to eyeliner. As you kidding him? Eyeliners only suited Baekhyun but someone would surely disagree and this disagreement brought them into their current situation.

 

Chanyeol gasped, tilting his head back to give the small boy more access to his neck as he choked out, “Kyungsoo … Fuck. Soo, w-we have a concert in less than 20 minutes..” Kyungsoo nodded, sucking a love bite onto Chanyeol ’s collarbone.

He slipped his hands up under the Miami jersey that Chanyeol was wearing, scratching his nails down Liam’s muscles on his stomach, “That gives you enough time to fuck me up against this wall, yeah?” Chanyeol 's breath caught in his throat, moaning at Kyungsoo 's words as his pants become unbearably tight.

He flipped them around so Kyungsoo was pressed up against the wall, attacking boy’s neck with love bites, nipping at the soft spot behind Kyungsoo ’s ear. He gripped Kyungsoo's waist and rolled their hips together, making both of them moan.

They were both so utterly turned on. They were making out in the tour bus, grinding on each other less than 15 minutes ago before they were rudely interrupted by Baekhyun telling them they had to quickly get ready for the show and didn’t have time to do anything.

They were the only ones in the hallway right now and Chanyeol thought, why the hell not. They had about 18 minutes or so, and when they were both turned on like this, it didn’t take very long to cum.

Chanyeol then thought about where he was going to go. He can’t go inside Kyungsoo and he sure as hell ain’t cumming on the floor for the stage crew to see.

Kyungsoo saw the dilemma in Chanyeo's head and he reached into the pocket of his pants and handed him a lubricated condom with a smirk. Chanyeol's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at Kyungsoo

Was Kyungsoo planning this? He started to wonder when Kyungsoo started to carry around condoms but at the same time, he really didn’t give a flying fuck.

He chuckled and took the condom, continuing to mark up the boy’s neck. Kyungsoo shivered slightly, his eyes fluttering, “Ch-. P-please, come on..” Chanyeol nodded and moved his hands to Kyungsoo's pants and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

He pushed Kyungsoo ’s pants and briefs down to the floor, letting Kyungsoo toe off his shoes and kick them off. Kyungsoo ’s cock was flushed red and aching, leaking pre-cum that Chanyeol wanted to lick up but fuck, they didn’t have time for that.

 

Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his cock and used the pre-cum as a lubricant as he watched Chanyeol pushed his pants down to his knees. His eyes landed on Chanyeol ’s length and he shuddered in want.

 

Chanyeol was throbbing and so hard, the foreskin pulled back to show his head, leaking steadily. Chanyeol ripped the condom packet open and Kyungsoo decided to take that time to say, “No need for prep, baby. Fingered myself open for you this morning.”

 

Chanyeol choked on air, looking at his boyfriend(was he?) with a shocked expression. When the fuck did Kyungsoo start fingering himself open?

 

Just the image of it was enough for Chanyeol ’s cock to twitch, wanting to be inside kyungsoo more than anything and fuck, he was not going to last long.

 

Chanyeol groaned and quickly rolled the condom on, giving himself a few quick strokes, moaning. Chanyeol whimpered, squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum yet, “Ps- Please, Chanyeol !”

 

Chanyeol nodded, knowing they both needed this. He grabbed Kyungsoo 's thighs and lifted him up off the floor and slammed him back against the wall.

Kyungsoo gasped but wrapped his legs around Chanyeol 's waist and pulled him closer, his arms around Chanyeol 's neck, wanting him inside, like right now. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo down a bit and pressed their chest together, holding Kyungsoo up with one hand on his bum, lining himself up at Kyungsoo's hole with the other.

 

He slowly pushed in, making both boys gasp. Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol entering him, inch by inch, agonizingly slow but he knew more was to come.

 

Chanyeol gripped tight to Kyungsoo ’s arse as he felt himself enter Kyungsoo's tight heat with almost no resistance. Kyungsoo moved his hands to Chanyeol's hair and gripped tight as he felt the older lad pull back a few inches before pushing roughly back in, making Kyungsoo groan from pleasure and pain, his back rubbing against the wall.

 

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo ’s ass cheeks open so he could have a better angle as he started to ruthlessly pound up into the younger boy. Kyungsoo whined in his throat, wanting moremoremore. Both boys paused their movements as they heard footsteps and some conversations.

 

'10 minutes!', stage manager.

 

'It’s almost fucking show time, where the fuck are they?!', definitely Jongdae.

 

'Probably fucking in the bathroom or something', Baekhyun because of course, who else?

 

'I’m going to look, this is ridiculous', Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other, panicked. They couldn’t go out there with erections in their pants clear as day but could they pull it off in 10 minutes? They had to try

 

Chanyeol  gripped Kyungsoo  tighter and started to fucking hard and fast up into him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the walls and their joined moans were the only sounds in the room. Kyungsoo's breath became heavier as he felt each drag of Chanyeol ’s cock pounding in and out of him as he raked his nails up Chanyeol's back, crying out because he was so close he just needed that extra shove.

 

Chanyeol  gasped as Kyungsoo  scratched at his back and it made him lift Kyungsoo a little higher and fuck into him a little harder and fuck, Chanyeol was now hitting that spot. Kyugsoo cried out in pure pleasure as he leaned his head back against the wall, tightening his legs around Chanyeol's waist as his prostate was hit over and over by the brutal force of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

Chanyeol started to pant and sweat, digging his nails into the pale flesh of Kyugsoo's arse as he felt that familiar coil of heat in his stomach, knowing he was close. He thrusted harder up into Kyugsoo and leaned down, biting at the boys’ collarbones, right over his sweet spot.

 

Kyugsoo shouted Chanyeol’s name as he clenched tight around Chanyeol’s cock inside him, his toes curling, cumming hard between them, his legs shaking from the force of it. Chanyeol groaned Kyungsoo ’s name into the skin on his neck as he came inside the condom, thrusting a few more times before stopping, both of them coming down from their highs.

 

He slowly pulled out and set Kyungsoo down who instantly sank down to the floor but whined and turned onto his side from the pain in his arse. Chanyeol  took off the condom and looked around for somewhere to throw it.

 

He settled for throwing it behind a bunch of crates because fuck it, if he’s gonna start being reckless, might as well, right? Chanyeol pulled his boxers up and then his jeans, buttoning them and pulling his fly up.

 

He was sweaty and he was sure the stylists were going to yell at him but frankly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Damn, Sehun  really was corrupting him, huh?

 

He heard some struggling and his thoughts were brought back to Kyungsoo.  He walked over and helped him up to his feet, helping him back into his boxers, jeans and his shoes, making sure everything was straightened out.

 

They both noticed the cum stains on their shirts just as Baekhyun  rounded the corner, “There you two are! You know you… Oh my fuck.. Are you serious?” Both of the boys sheepishly smiled as Baekhyun  rolled his eyes and grabbed the arms, leading them back to the dressing room to quickly get cleaned up.

 

Once they were in new shirts, no time for make up, they were rushed out onto the stage to do their opening song. Kyungsoo kept wincing throughout the whole concert, Chanyeol felt tired and sedated but neither of them regretted it. They went back to the bus, sharing small smiles throughout the whole night before cuddling in Chanyeol’s bunk once they were done, sharing small kisses and ‘I love you’s.

 

So how long are you guys dating" Baekhyun asked out of no where while he hand chanyeol were having their usual gaming sessions.

 "What are you speaking baek?" chanyeol replied avoiding  baekhyun's gaze on him.

"You very well know what I'm trying to say" Baekhyun said pausing the game

"Kyungsoo does not love me baek." Chanyeol said almost tearing up.

"That's not true.You know that" Baekhyun said patting Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

"That's what I thought, But yesterday i confessed to him and he said he doesn't even care about my existence" Chanyeol started crying and Baekhyun hugged himh

 

"Yeol calm down first and tell me what happened. Maybe i can help"

 

So what happened was

 

Kyungsoo as usual was making making their breakfast when Chanyeol came and back hugged him. Giving pepper kisses everywhere. 

"Stop chanyeol.. Let me work" whined Kyungsoo

"What are we Soo?" Chanyeol asked with a serious tone.

"We are humans"

 "No I I mean what is our relationship?"

 "We are best friends" Chanyeol wasn't expecting this answer but he continued anyway. 

"Just best Friends Soo?" 

"Okay maybe we are best friends with benefits but nothing  more" 

 

Chanyeol made Kyungsoo turn and asked straight looking at his eyes 

 

"So all this meant nothing to you?" 

"Just sex.. Yeah" Kyungsoo tried to avoid his gaze

"You don't love me?" 

"yes as friends" 

 

"But I I don't love you just like a friend Soo" Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo just a little. "I love you.. Romantically and everytime I said that I meant it. I love you even before we started this kissing thing.Do you know how much it hurt but I was selfish and maybe hopefull? I thought at least I could be close to you,  to touch you,  to kiss you, to tell you that , that how much I love you and you mean to me. But now it's getting difficult day by day. To know thattit means nothnot to you but it means everything to me. Can't you just tell me once that you love me too? "

" Yeol you always knew it meant nothing to me. Still if you feel it's not my fault .I didn't know about your feelings "

" But now you know Soo. Still don't you care"

"No I don't because I can never give you what you want" 

"Never say never Kyungsoo. It may happha that you don't sees me tomorrow and regret this." 

"I would never regret this Chanyeol" and Kyungsoo left. He left Chanyeol breaking him into pieces which no one could join but Kyungsoo. But alas he won't and Chanyeol will stay bromen forever..

 

 

 

It had been 24 hours since Kyungsoo had last seen Chanyeol. Whatever he said to chanyeol he did not mean any of it. InIfact tth it hurt him more so say Chanyeol those words but he couldn't accept those feelings. He can't just fall for his best friend. But wasn't he always in love with him? 

 

He had always loved Chanyeol.Chanyeol was the only one who had loved him with his flaws. When everyone hated him for his glare it was Chanyeol who was always beside him. When everyone avoided him because they thought he had an attitude problem it was only Chanyeol who understood that he was Shy. When Everyone had isolated him, it was Chanyeol who never left his side.And it was Chanyeol who not only loved him but also his flaws and it was enough for Kyungsoo to fall in love.Fall in love with his best friend. His soulmate. 

 

But again falling in love and accepting it are two different things. He always knew that he loved him. He had never thought Chanyeol would agree to him that night when they were not just watching any random movie but, zootopia. Chanyeol's favorite movie.

 

Kyungsoo had always want to kiss those smiles on Chanyeol's face when he was happy..He wanted to make him happy but it wasn't Chanyeol who was selfish but It was Kyungsoo who was selfish because he stole the kiss he always wanted to but never thought of Chanyeols feelings. 

 

The first time they kissed he was so guilty but it also added fuel to whatever it was that he kissed him again, again and again. 

 

Everytime Chanyeol told him I love you his stomach did back flips but he made himself think that it meant nothing to Chanyeol. 

 

But today when Chanyeol said that it meant to him to. He was happy but he didn't know how to react. well Kyungsoo had alwaal been like that. He was never someone like Chanyeol who would tell anything he had in his heart. 

 

He was rather someone who showed hishlove in small gestures.The very gesture of kisingk Chanyeol.He isn't someone who would go about kissing people.Infact Chanyeol was his first ever kiss. 

 

He felt guilty and he knew it was High time he needed to be brave like Chanyeol and confess. To tell him that all of this meant more than everything to him. That Chanyeol meant more than everything to him. 

 

He was about to call baekhyun to ask about Chanyeol's whereabouts when Baekhyun called himself. 

 

"Speak of the devil-" 

" Chanyeol is in the hospital " Baek said blankly from the other side of line. 

"He had anaaccident" and baekhyun was crying. But he can't cry.Its just anaaccaccid right. Nothing can happen to Chanyeol. Nothing can happen to his Chanyeol. 

 

 

 

A panting Kyungsoo entered The Seoul Hospital. 

 

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol" he  asked the receptionist 

 

"He is in the ICU to your right" 

 

He ran until his foot stop in front of the ICU.He entered to find a crying baekhyun who was sitting beside Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol who was wearing an oxygen mask. In the hospital costume.Paler than ever. It wasn't the Park Chanyeol he knew.It wasn't his Happy Virus. He passed all his band members and sat beside Chanyeol holding his hands. 

 

"Chanyeol open your eyes" he said in a whisper. 

"Yeol open your eyes.. See eveyonee is here for you" he said a octave higher 

"Open your eyes Chanyeol for me me" he screamed. "You can't just leave me like this. You cant just leave me hanging after confessing that you love me. See I'm here to tell what you always wanted to listen. What I always wanted to tell but I can't do that if do not open your eyes idiot. Open your eyes" and he cried. He cried resting his head on Chanyeol's chest. 

 

"What were you going to tell me that I always wanted to here" Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol's voice. He raised his head to find a smirking Chanyeol looking at him. 

 

"You motherfucker" Kyungsoo started beating him hard 

"OwOw own stops. Come here" Chanyeol opened his arms for him and pulled Kyungsoo to a hug. 

 

"You don't knik how scared I got. Idiot what would i do if something happened to you. I would regret all my life" kyungsoo's voice sounding muffled as his face pressed against Chanyeol's chest. 

 

"You said you would never regret" 

 

"Idiot that were all lies .You very well know how much I love you" 

 

 "Awww love birds" came baekchen cooing. 

"You both come here " kyungsoo called them. 

 

"He hit their heads and then they group hugged.Mayebe having them as friends was not bad after all" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it was really short :)


End file.
